Once Upon A Time On Waltons Mountain
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Seven short one shots drabbles, involving the the Waltons siblings. (one one shot per sibling)
1. Chapter 1

While having an writters block this few weeks, preventing me to write something great, i decided to come up with a few drabbles, short one shots, involving the Walton siblings.

The stories bellow, will be involve both the storylines i have been writing here, as well as episodes and details presented in the show, basically, i will write whatever comes to mind, just following one rule, writing the stories, according to the characters ages, from John-Boy, to Elizabeth.

Hope you like it,

Please enjoy.

* * *

**BROTHERS KNOWS BEST (Under Pressure)**

John-Boy Walton sat at his desk, thinking. Just a moment ago, his brother, Jason, had come to him, to say that his very best friend, Seth, was in love with him.

To tell the truth, John-Boy had known from the beginning that Seth was different in that way, but as a writer, John had an open mind and as odd as it was, he recognized the difference in his friend. He recognized his love as equal to the love he felt for Jenny, or the love his father felt for his mother.

On the other hand, he was a bit worried about Jason. His brother had seemed very frightened by the situation. Of course, he would probably be confused and disoriented if it another man felt that way about him, but this was his brother. Well, John Boy knew that whatever Jason would tell Seth, John-Boy would never stop caring about him and, he was sure that his father would feel the same. And, as if on cue, John Walton Sr. appeared in the doorway.

''Are you alright, son?'' he asked.

''What? Oh, yes I'm fine. Why?'' John-Boy looked up.

''I passed by and saw you staring into space. You sure you're alright?''

''Yeah, of course. Hey, Daddy, may I ask you something?'' John-Boy said, and his father nodded.

''Of course.''

"Daddy, you and Mama… and Grandma and Grandpa as well actually, you would love us whatever our choices right?'' John-Boy asked and in response, John gave him a puzzled expression.

"What kind of question is that, John-Boy? Of course we'll love you guys, no matter the choices you make. You know that.''

John-Boy smiled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Daddy.'' He glanced at the clock on his desk. "Oh, I need to get to school." He stood up and grabbed his bag, giving his father a brief hug before jogging down the stairs.

_/_

Later that same night, after dinner and after Seth had gone home with his mother, John-Boy called Jason aside to talk. He had noticed that his brother seemed much more light and happy since that morning, and John-Boy was curious to know what Jason had said to Seth.

''I told him the truth like you suggested, John-Boy,'' Jason said. ''I told him that we were just friends and would stay friends for as long as possible.''

''And Seth understood?'' John-Boy asked.

''I guess… well, I suppose he is still in love with me, but he understands that I don't share the same type of love that he does, so he said that the woman who marries me will be a lucky one.''

''And you feel better?'' the big brother asked.

''Oh, I am… for sure, I am!'' Jason exclaimed. ''Thank you, John-Boy.''

''I knew you could do it,'' the big brother said with a nod. ''And Jason…''

''Yeah?''

''Whatever your decisions, you will always be my brother and I will love you and respect you, no matter what.'' With that, John-Boy patted his brother's shoulder and went upstairs to his room to write, softly closing the door behind him.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**THE AUNTS **(season 2 episode 10, The Thanksgiving Story)

As the Baldwin sisters left, Jason Walton followed his mother towards the kitchen so they could talk. He could see that his mother was upset and he wanted to calm her down. Despite the fact that his parents would never, under any circumstances, allow anyone to take their children away, he had never seen his mother so angry, and he knew he needed to apologize for the uncomfortable position he had put her in.

Olivia was washing the dishes when her son approached. Her mind, however, wasn't even thinking about the ladies' visit, but on her eldest son who hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days but was too stubborn to ask for help.

''Mama?'' Jason said tentatively. ''Mama, I want to talk to you,'' he said. She turns around and faced him with a frown.

''Jason Walton, I'm very angry with you,'' she said. Jason nodded.

''I know, Mama. And I'm sorry. I should have told you about the offer. I just wanted to help around and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me continue,'' Jason said, his voice full of regret.

''But helping those women making bootleg whiskey?" Olivia spoke, quietly but with anger underlying her words. "You know how much I despise alcohol in this house, Jason. And you are the second eldest; you should be setting an example,'' she snapped. ''And what about that whole adoption situation? Are you so unhappy here that you asked them to adopt you?'' she continued.

For a second, both mother and son stood in a tense silence. The rest of the children had come inside, but noticing that their mother was angry, they exchanged looks and went upstairs without a word.

After another moment, Jason finally broke the silence. ''I didn't ask them to adopt me, Mama. They were the ones who suggested it. I swear, I didn't say a word. They wanted someone to pass the legacy to,'' Jason explained.

''And you accepted?''

''No! No, I didn't…I don't want to leave you all,'' he said firmly. ''I'm sorry, I didn't tell you,'' he said, hanging his head.

Olivia smiled and pulled her second eldest son into a hug. "I forgive you. Now, let's forget about the subject and have a nice holiday, alright?"

''I love you, Mama,'' Jason said with a smile, returning the hug.

''I love you too. Now go on, it's time for bed,'' Olivia said and with a smile, Jason went upstairs to his room.

_/_

The next day, Jason went over to the Baldwin house where Miss Mamie and Miss Emily greeted him happily.

The two old ladies were embarrassed at what had happened the night before, but they were still very fond of Jason and understood completely when he said that he would prefer to stay at home.

However, before he left, Miss Mamie came up with a marvelous idea that Jason was sure John and Olivia would accept.

''Jason…'' Miss Mamie began. ''Sister and I were thinking, and maybe your parents will agree, that what if you and your siblings could declare us your honorary aunts?'' she said hesitantly.

''And that way, we can pass on the recipe and other possessions of ours to you and your family in our will, and your parents won't be letting any of you go,'' Miss Emily said with a smile.

Jason smiled. "That sounds like a fantastic idea," he said. "And I'm sure my parents will be perfectly fine with that."

"So you accept?"

"Yes," Jason said with a wide smile.

''Oh wonderful! We will be delighted to have all of you and your brothers and sisters as our nephews and nieces, even if it isn't by blood.''

''I will be sure to tell them all that,'' Jason said with a smile.

''Oh, thank you, Jason!" Miss Emely said, hugging him tightly.

''We'll see you on Thanksgiving, dear!'' Miss Maimie said, hugging Jason as well before he left.

On the way home, Jason couldn't help but laugh and be thankful that the two women had entered their lives. And he knew that he would be delighted to call the Baldwin ladies Aunts, as they were certainly aunts he would always treasure.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DECISION **(The Writer Of Darkness)

As John Walton walked outside, he spotted his eldest daughter sitting on the ground next to a upside-down laundry basket, clothes strewn over the ground. Her head was in her hands as she sobbed, quietly but obviously. John approached her quickly, confused to notice that she was wearing a blindfold.

''Mary Ellen, what is it, honey?'' he asked quietly, pulling the cloth off her tear-stained face.

''It's s-so awful, D-Daddy…'' she sobbed. ''I… I was trying to put the clothes on the line…with the cloth so I couldn't see. It – it was so horrible,'' she continued. "And – and now, everything will be so much d-different and harder f-for him."

Knowing exactly what his daughter was meaning, John sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears soak his shirt. It has been two days since that dreadful diagnosis when they learned that her big brother, his eldest son, had lost his sight with little to no hope of recovery.

''Shh…shh…it's okay, honey. It's okay.'' He rocked Mary Ellen back and forth as she continued to cry.

''W-Why did that have to – to happen to him, Daddy?'' Mary Ellen whimpered, her tears morphing into hiccups. She couldn't help but remember her brother's horrified expression when he had awoken from the surgery just two days ago.

''I don't know, sweetheart.'' John tried to put a brave face. ''I just know that everything happens for a reason and the best we can do now is to help him overcome this obstacle, okay? He has all of his brothers and sisters there for him and that's what matters. We should also try to treat him as normal as possible, or else he'll only get more upset,'' he said.

Mary Ellen nodded. ''Yeah,'' she said simply.

John released her from his embrace. ''Listen, how about if you and I go to the hospital, alright? Your mother needs a bit of rest, so we can go there and give her some company,'' he offered. Mary Ellen nodded.

_/_

The trip to the hospital was silent. Mary Ellen, despite having stopped crying, was still depressed and couldn't help but mutter about how there was nothing to celebrate at Thanksgiving that year. John disagreed, saying they had a lot to be thankful for, especially the fact that John-Boy was still with them, for the outcome could've been even worse.

Upon arriving at the hospital, father and daughter went straight to John-Boy's room. He was asleep, and next to him, sat Olivia, holding her son's hand tightly.

''Liv?'' John whispered, giving her a kiss. ''How's he been?''

''He just fell asleep. I tried to give him some soup, but he refused and went back to sleep,'' Olivia said worriedly.

''Let's go down for a cup of coffee, alright? I'm sure you could use the walk,'' John suggested.

''Don't worry, Mama, I'll stay with him,'' Mary Ellen said quickly.

Olivia gave her a small smile. ''We'll be back in a few minutes, honey.'' John smiled at his daughter and pulled Olivia along behind him.

A few minutes after their parents had left the room, John-Boy's eyes fluttered open. He immediately started to move his hand over the sheets, searching for something. "Mama? Where are you?"

''John-Boy, it's me, Mary Ellen."

John-Boy's breathing slowed.

"Mama and Daddy went downstairs for a cup of coffee, but they'll be back soon,'' she said.

He nodded, tightly holding onto his sister's hand.

''Promise you won't leave?'' he said, obviously embarrassed at the childish request.

She tightened her grip on his hand and raised it, kissing the back of it gently and then holding it to her chest.

''Don't worry, I'm right here.'' She smiled. Her brother closed his eyes again, drifting into sleep once more.

Holding back tears yet again, Mary Ellen looked at her brother, the same brother who had once used to tell her stories and been protective over the other ones. The brother who had always defended them, but was now as defenseless as a mouse against a lion. That day was the first day the idea of being a nurse entered her mind, and she knew that she wanted to help people. Help people like her brother be free of pain, but also help people like herself be free of heartache for their loved ones.

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOVING FATHER **(The Face We Never Forget)

Five month old Cindy Marie Walton stirred in her crib as her father entered the room. Upon seeing his daughter awake, Ben Walton smiled and picked her up in his arms, smiling widely.

''Hello, little one, did you sleep well?'' he asked and in response, the baby gurgled, making him laugh. ''Okay, let's see if you need to be changed? The smell is telling you that you might need it,'' he said. ''C'mon now, let's show Grandma that daddy does know how to change you…'' He smiled, placing her on the bed.

And so, Ben proceeded to undress her, cleaned her, then replaced the diaper, just like his mother had taught him so many times. ''There you go, my darling, crisp and clean. Now, what do you say to some lunch?'' he asked, nodding to himself.

Downstairs, Olivia was nowhere to be seen, John was outside at the mill and, Grandma was there, dozing off while the TV played on a low volume. Careful not to disturb the old woman, he held Cindy and managed to prepare her a bottle.

''Here we go, my love,'' he smiled, moving to the table and placing Cindy on his arm comfortably. Before sitting down, he grabbed his wedding photo from the Memory Shelf and placed in front of him so the little girl could see it. ''Look, Cindy, you know who this is?'' he asked, pointing to the picture. ''She's your mother…and she lives right up in the sky where she can see you every day,'' he whispered. ''I bet your great grandpa is telling her stories about the mountain and how much you'll enjoy it here and Aunt Mary Ellen is trying to convince her that you look more like her.'' Ben laughed and the baby looked at him. The front door opened after a moment, and Elizabeth came in, carrying a bag.

''Hi, Grandma!'' she called loudly, startling the old woman awake. She rushed to her grandmother and gave her a kiss before coming to Ben. ''Hi, big brother!'' she said, kissing his head.

''What are you doing here, Elizabeth?'' Ben asked, confused.

''I came for a surprise visit to Mama since I couldn't make to her birthday. Where is she?''

''Groceries, I think, or visiting someone,'' Ben said. ''Cindy, look who came for a visit! It's Aunt Beth!''

''Aw, look at her. Cindy, you are so cute…'' Elizabeth smiled as she played with her niece.

''She's growing so fast,'' he said with a deep breath. ''Elizabeth…I was thinking…do you want to be her godmother?'' Elizabeth was surprised by the question.

''Me? Are you sure?''

''Well, I was thinking…Erin's the godmother to most of Jason's kids, Jim-Bob's the godfather to Erin's daughter, and only you and John-Boy don't have a godson or goddaughter, so I want the two of you to be the godparents of Cindy.''

''I'd be honored." Elizabeth smiled as the baby sneezed.

''You already finished?'' Ben sat his daughter on the table. ''Now, you have a godmather and a godfather, we just need to settle the date for the christening now. Oh look, there's Grandma coming. Say "hi!" Ben teased as Grandma Esther approached and ruffled the baby's hair.

''What about March the 13th?'' Elizabeth suggested and in response Ben coughed and Grandma frowned at her granddaughter.

''Mama would never allow us to do something on that day,'' Ben said somberly.

''Well, we need to think about something happy to celebrate, Ben, and I thought the date could be a nice motive.''

''We'll figure something out, right? Cindy Marie? Can we figure out something?'' Ben laughed, tickling the baby and making her laugh in turn.

_/_

No word of the christening was mentioned the rest of the day. Once Olivia came home and saw Elizabeth there, she was greatly surprised, so the youngest Walton sister gave her mother her gift and both women continued to talk about recipes and other things, while taking care of Cindy as Ben got back to work.

Later that night after dinner when everyone went to bed, Ben lay on Cindy's side of the bed, staring at the photograph of his beautiful wife that he kept there.

''Good night, my love,'' he said quietly, kissing the photograph. ''I love you and miss you so much,'' he said, before checking once more that Cindy was asleep, and turning into sleep himself.

God may have taken the love of his life, but he had given him a beautiful daughter to take care of instead, and he was more than grateful for that as he loved his little Cindy Marie more than anything in the world. He knew that he would move heaven and earth just to make her happy.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**A SISTER'S DUTY (**Set a few years before the show start)

That Saturday, 5-year old Jim-Bob Walton wasn't feeling very well as he had a bit of stomach ache, so Olivia demanded him to stay in bad all day and just eat some light foods. Meanwhile, almost all his brothers and sisters tried something to make him feel better. John-Boy read to him, Jason and Ben promised to borrow him a few toys for him to play with, and Mary Ellen helped Mama feed him. However, the only one who didn't know what to do was Erin. The little girl was feeling bad because every time she asked if she could help, her parents and siblings told her to not to do anything, since she was just a 7-year old, too little to help with anything.

So, she just sat alone on the porch, looking at the flowers and just watching the time pass by, not noticing when someone approached her.

''What's making my little girl feel so sad?'' Grandpa Zeb sat beside her and hugged her.

''I'm useless, Grandpa,'' Erin sniffed

''Useless? What you mean useless?'' Grandpa said. ''You are my granddaughter, you aren't useless!'' he said. ''What happened, sweetie?''

''Well… it's just that everyone here seems to know what to do to make Jim-Bob feel better, the only one who can't do anything is me… Mary Ellen told me I was just too little for this and she forgot that she is just ten years old! I'm seven, just three years younger than her.''

''I see…'' the old man scratched his mustache. ''And what are they doing to make him feel better?''

''John-Boy read to him, Jason and Ben said he could play with their toys when he got better, and Mary Ellen helped Mama feed him… but I can't find anything to do,'' she sniffed again.

''But I think otherwise,'' the grandpa said. ''I think you can do the perfect thing to make him feel better.'' Upon hearing that, Erin looked up in excitement.

''What is it, Grandpa?'' she asked.

''Well, your Mama is busy with the new baby and Grandma is busy with the dishes, so you can just sit there and watch over him, while the others can't.''

''But that's not doing anything, Grandpa.''

''Of course it is…'' Grandpa said, still hugging her. ''You will show everyone your duty as a big sister, who takes care of your younger brother,'' he said

''Are you sure?'' she asked in wonder and the grandfather just nodded.

''Have I ever told you a lie?'' he laughed, picking himself up and grabbing her hand. "Now, let's go check on him,'' he suggested and they tiptoed inside the house, going toward the boys room.

_/_

Not much time later, Olivia left the main bedroom with baby Elizabeth in her arms, just to spot the boys' bedroom door opened. Annoyed, thinking someone was disturbing Jim-Bob's sleep, she came in, just to find Erin sitting beside him, looking at him firmly.

''Erin, what are you doing here?'' she whispered and the little girl looked at her mother.

''I'm performing my sister's duty, Mama, I'm taking care of my baby brother,'' Erin said and her mother smiled.

''And you are doing a great job sweetie, just keep an eye on him and call me if he wakes up," she said and kissed her daughter's head before leaving.

That day Erin Walton couldn't be happier, since she was doing a job better than any other sibling. She was performing a duty as a big sister, just like her grandpa taught her to do.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

**THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME **(somewhere between seasons 1 and 2)

Nine-year-old Jim-Bob was annoyed, living in a house with six siblings was hard, since you never got the attention you needed sometimes. The last straw was drawn for Jim-Bob when Elizabeth broke his toy cart. When he noticed that no one was making a fuss about it, he decided to go away and proclaimed it out loud during dinner, just after graces.

''I want to leave home,'' he said out loud and everyone stared at him.

''You what?'' Olivia asked.

''I'm feeling neglected and I want to go away,'' said Jim-Bob said with seriousness.

''And where will you go? Live in the woods like a monkey?'' Jason teased him.

''Good Lord!'' Grandma Esther exclaimed.

''James Robert Walton, where did you get such idea?'' the mother asked.

''I'm nine years old, I'm almost older than Ben, I want to leave. I will go to a house where I can have attention,'' Jim-Bob protested

''You better take this ridiculous idea out of your mind, young man!'' Olivia frowned

''Now, wait a minute Liv, I think he's right,'' John said trying to hide a laugh.

''John!'' his wife scolded him.

''Well, if he isn't happy here, as parents, I think it's our duty to provide him a place where he feels happy,'' the father said, a plan forming in his mind. ''Here's the deal Jim-Bob, you get your things and tomorrow, I promise I will take you to your new home and you can choose where you want to leave, deal?''

''Deal,'' the little boy said, already having second thoughts.

John's plan was simple, he would take Jim-Bob touring the down next day in search for the place where he could live, however, before choosing, he would have to listen carefully to all the good and bad stuff about his next family.

The first person they stopped at, after leaving home, was Ike Godsey, the man felt honored that Jim-Bob wanted to live with him, still, as the old man said, the boy would have to wake up very early to help open the store and couldn't have any candies for free.

''Why not?'' Jim-Bob asked.

''Well, because now you would be my son and you have to help me sell the candies, not eat them,'' Ike Godsey said and in response, Jim-Bob gave up the idea of living with him.

The second person was Miss Hunter, but when she told him he couldn't skip classes or forget his homework, he also gave up that idea too. They tried Yancy Tucker, whose house was too dirty, Reverend Fordwick, who said he had to read the Bible every night, the Baldwin Ladies, who talked more than Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth together and for last, the Holly family, just one farm away for his real home.

Once they arrived at the ranch, John told Mr. Holly about the plan and in response, the other man laughed and told John that Jim-Bob would be welcome there and be treated as his own son.

''Gordon Jr., did the same thing last year, said he needed independence, so Jean and I send him to leave with his grandparents, but he came back less then a week later, saying he wanted to be with us,'' Mr. Holly said with a smile.

''So let's hope this plan works,'' John said.

''It will John, trust me… and call me Gordon,'' Mr. Holly said ''Jim-Bob?''

''Yeah?'' the boy approached and took the man's hand.

''You are welcome to live here, you can sleep in the boys room and Jean and I will treat you like our own son.''

''Thanks Mr. Holly,'' Jim-Bob smiled.

''Well, you behave Jim-Bob, if you are happy here, it's what matter to us,'' John said and after a hug to his son, he left with a wave.

_/_

Life at the Holly's wasn't as different as in his own home, Jim-Bob could notice, as every morning, he had to woke early to go to school and when back home, he had to help in the chores. Still, if he was thinking that Gordon and Jean would be treat him different, he was completely, wrong, as like they had promised John, they treated Jim-Bob equally as their kids, no special attention. By the third day then, the little boy started to miss home, especially, when Olivia came for a small visit and start to regret his decision to leave home.

Later that same evening, while he was helping Mrs. Holly with the dinner, he asked if he could go back to his old family and in response, Jean just smiled and give him a tight embrace.

Next morning, all the family walk toward the Waltons home with Jim-Bob and when Olivia opened the door and give the little boy, give her a hug.

''Mama, I sorry I left home,'' he said

''You are forgiven, as long as you had learned your lesson,'' Olivia said as John and John-Boy approach.

''Yes, I did,'' Agreed Jim-Bob.

''And what is it?'' asked Mrs. Holly who had teach him the lesson.

''There's no place like home'' said the little boy said

''No matter how hard it may see sometimes, there's no place like home,'' said John-Boy and with a nod, Jim-Bob thanked the Hollys for the hospitality and join his brother and parents back in the home he really belongs

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter, writen by DSCWin. **

**Thank you everyone fo the time readiong this.**

* * *

**KITTENS FOR ELIZABETH **(set around early season 1)

It was a warm day and Mary Elle, Erin, Ben and Jim Bob were outside tossing a ball around while Elizabeth walked out to the field to pick wildflowers for her mother and grandparents. The older kids took a few seconds to notice her but knew she couldn't come to any danger as the Walton mountain was a peaceful place.

Elizabeth didn't take long to reach the field of her favorite colored flowers and began to get right into her work. She smiled as the warm sun hit her face as she picked handful after handful.

As Elizabeth went further into the field something brushed against her leg making her freeze. It had felt warm and furry like a teddy bear she once had when she was very little.

"Mew." Came a small sound that made the young girl's heart soar. "Mew."

"Meow." Another sound made Elizabeth drop her picked flowers and push some plants back. Two small kittens, one the color of Mary Ellen's hair and another one like the color of her favorite black pairs of shoes, climbed clumsily over one another.

Elizabeth's face brightened as she gently picked up one and held it gently against her chin. The young girl smiled as she gently began to pet the small creature who began to purr. She bent down and picked up the darker kitten and looked around trying to decide where she could put the kittens that way nobody will see them. She glanced down at her dress and smiled at the two large pockets near the bottom. Careful, as to not hurt them, she youngest Walton placed the kittens inside her pockets and quickly finished collecting flowers. She then used the flowers to hide the kittens and hoped they didn't try and jump out of her pockets.

She carefully made her way back home trying not to bounce the two kittens too much. She could feel them moving and heard them mewing softly. She hoped she would be able to keep them as she didn't see any other cats out there in or around the field.

"I hope your Mommy finds you. Though I wish I could keep you two." The little girl said reaching the back of her house. "Now, you two need to be quiet so that Mamma and Grandma don't hear you."

"Mew." Came the kitten's reply which made the young girl smile and hope that her mother and grandmother weren't inside the kitchen.

As the young girl pushed herself in, she was happy to find that the room was empty. Elizabeth quickly pulled the wildflowers from her pockets and pulled out an old tin can for a vase and set t on the table. The two curious kittens poked their heads out from her pocket and began to look around. Their small bodies started to climb out of the young girl's pockets and Elizabeth quickly and gently pushed them back down just as her mother Olivia walked inside the room.

"Afternoon Mamma." Elizabeth said shooting a quick glance down at the two kittens who were once again trying to squirm their way out of the pockets. "I picked some wildflowers for you and Grandma. Do you like them?"

Olivia Walton's face beamed as she picked up the small tin can and smiled at her daughter. "They're beautiful Elizabeth." Olivia brought the flowers up to her nose and she took in a deep breath. "Oh these will go lovely with dinner."

"Mew." The small black kitten had managed to jump out of Elizabeth's pocket and landed quietly on the floor. Elizabeth's eyes went wide with alar as it clumsily began to walk behind Olivia who couldn't hear the kitten as the timer for the dinner rolls went off.

"Elizabeth would you go and tell your brothers and sisters to go wash up for dinner? It should be ready soon."

"Yes, Mamma." Elizabeth said quickly running over towards the kitten and scooped it up. Olivia's back was turned which made it easy for Elizabeth to do it without getting caught.

_/_

During dinner, Elizabeth was worried about the two kittens she had hid inside her room. She hoped she could get up there before Jim Bob opened the door and allowed them to escape. The young girl barely touched her drink, which was milk, as she wanted to make sure the young kittens had something to eat and drink. John Walton had seen how quiet his youngest daughter had been since he got home and they sat down for dinner. He watched her carefully as she slid her milk and a small bowl from the table and hit it underneath the table. He didn't want to say anything as she would place her cup of milk back onto the table.

"May I be excused?" Elizabeth asked carefully sliding out of her seat.

"Yes you may." John said and watched her slowly make her way to the stairs with her hands holding something carefully in front of her. He continued to watch her before she disappeared up the stairs. "Do any of you know why Elizabeth is acting so secretively?" He asked as the rest of the family just realized how strange Elizabeth was acting like.

All the children shook their heads as some of them could never understand what she was thinking. John Boy however could see what kind of person his sister was and knew she would come to him if something was troubling her.

He was excused a few minutes after Elizabeth and went straight to his room, where he found Elizabeth on her stomach facing away from him. She was watching something in front and he took a step to see.

The two kitens were noiselessly lapping up the milk she had carefully brought up.

"Why are you in my room?" John Boy asked making Elizabeth jump, accidently spilling the milk all over the floor. The two kittens ran off in different directions. John Boy quickly closed the door, stopping any of the kittens from running out into the house. "What are these kittens doing here?"

Elizabeth, who had scooped as much of the milk back into bowl, blushed. "I found them in the field." She said knowing her oldest brother knew when she lied. "I didn't see their Mommy or Daddy and I brought the here."

"Why are you in my room?" John asked softly again.

"Because your room is always the warmest."

John Boy smiled at how big his baby sister's heart was. He smiled even more when the kittens left their hiding spots and began to lap up the milk Elizabeth had saved.

"So can they stay?" Elizabeth asked looking down at the two kittens.

"Not sure, Ma or Daddy will let you. But they can stay with me tonight. We'll ask Ma and Daddy tomorrow, alright?" Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. Even though she was afraid of what her parents would say, she knew they would find out about the kittens eventually.

"Alright John Boy." Elizabeth said watching as the kittens found John Boy's shoes and climbed in and fell asleep. She giggled and looked up at her older brother. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, that's alright." John Boy said with a smile. Elizabeth gave her brother a hug before running to her room to change into her pajamas. John Boy tucked Elizabeth into the bed and waited unitl she fell asleep before he carefully picked up the sleeping kittens, still in his shoe and walked downstairs.

John and Oliva were sitting at the table talking among themselves when they both looked up at their oldest. Their other children already upstairs and in bed.

"John Boy why are you still awake?" Olivia asked before she saw him holding a shoe in his hand and two small sleeping kittens were still snoring inside.

"Elizabeth found these kittens today." John Boy said as he sat down. "Said they were in the field. She said she couldn't find the Mamma or Daddy and brought them here so she could take care of them."

Olivia stood up and carefully picked up the two small kittens and felt them purr in her hands. She turned to her husband who looked torn.

"Can we keep them, Daddy?" John Boy asked but the look was clear on the older man's face.

"We can't afford to keep the two kittens." John said standing up and holding the small creatures who were starting to wake up and began to whine. "But I know someone who can. Someone that Elizabeth can see everyday if she wants."

"What are we going to tell Elizabeth?" Olivia asked as John started to head towards the front door.

"I'll think of something." John Boy said. "See you tomorrow, Daddy."

"Like wise, son." John said and he left the house.

_/_

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning to find the shoe empty. She watched as John Boy still slept and quietly rolled of bed to search for the two kittens from the day before. She didn't want to come out and ask her parents if they had seen them as she gotten dressed for the day. However, when she saw both of her parents sitting at the table something gave Elizabeth the impression they already knew.

"Morning Mamma. Daddy." She said giving each of her parents a hug and tried to not look guilty.

"You're up early." Olivia said shifting in her seat slightly. "Would you mind going to grabe the eggs today?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said grabbing a basket and heading out the door.

"Why didn't you tell her?" John asked watching as Olivia poured him another cup of coffee.

"Because I want to see if she would do some chores to prove she can take care of them." John smiled and kissed his wife gently.

"You are smarter than me." John said and the comment made Olivia blush and giggle like a school girl.

_/_

Elizabeth stepped carefully into the chicken coop as she didn't want them to jump and scratch at her The older hens who knew who she was clucked lazily and jumped of their eggs allowing Elizabeth to began to put the eggs carefully into the basket. She began to think if she would do her chores without any fuss her parents would let her keep the kittens, if she could find them. After grabbing the rest of the eggs from the younger hens who followed the older hens' ways, Elizabeth carefully padded back to the kitchen. Her father was no longer at the table while Olivia was working on setting dishes on the table.

"I got the eggs, Mamma." Elizabeth said handing her mother the basket of eggs her eyes afraid to show any kind of pride in her work.

"Great job, Elizabeth." Olivia smiled kissing her daughter gently on the top of her head. "Why don't you go help your father bring in some wood."

"Yes, Mamma." Elizabeth answered and left out the back once again. John was standing there his hands behind his back. "Daddy?"

"Was out walking by the wood pile when I saw these two small shapes. Do you know what these are?" The kittens from yesterday were brought from behind John's back and shown to Elizabeth whose eyes began to shine with excitement.

"My kittens!" Elizabeth gently took them out of her father's hands and began to nuzzle both of them. They began to mew with excitment as hey nuzzled back.

"Turns our these two ran away from home a couple of days ago. I found the owner and they promised to let you keep them only if you come and do some chores around their house after school."

"Really, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked and John nodded. "Thank you, Daddy! Can I start today?"

John laughed and nodded. "Just be back before supper. I'll have John Boyo come and pick you up."

Thank you, Daddy!" Elizabeth squealed again hugging both the kittens again. "I already have names for them." John watched as Elizabeth gently lifted each of the kittens at a time. The first one was the black kitten who looked terrified to be up so high. "This one's name is Coal." John nodded already liking the name. As she lowered Coal down she lifted the lighter one and smiled. "And this one is J. B. J."

"J. B. J.?" John asked.

"John Boy John. After you and big brother."

John smiled as his daughter carefully stuck her two kittens into her pockets and bounded back to the house to show her mother and siblings. As she disappeared John began to laugh softly at the cute innocence of his youngest daughter.


End file.
